The Story of Rinoa
by Destiny Star1
Summary: MY STORY IS BACK!!!!!! TWO NEW CHAPTERS!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Beginning chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
The wind was blowing hard, the storm was getting worse. As they all ran from Wendigo one fell to the ground, no one saw that she had been left behind. The storm was getting worse, as she laid there a voice told her, DON'T GIVE UP YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER,SHE IS THE ONE.  
As the women stood up she saw someone in the bushes near by. As the figure stood she saw it was a man, he held out his arms. The women paused for a moment then realized that he wanted the bundle in her arms. That little bundle was a little baby girl looking up at the sky. She understood now that if she wanted her dauter to live that she had to let go and give her to the man where she could be taken care of and have a save future.  
The women walked slowly and then handed the little baby to the man. Before he turned and walked away the women came over and took a little sliver chain from her neck and put it around her dauters neck. On the little chain was a silver ring with ingraving on it. As the women walked away she turned and said, " the moon light will tell", and after that moment she disapeared into the storm. As the man walked to his home he stopped and said to himself, " I will call you Rinoa".  
The next morning he saw that Rinoa was out of her cradle and lieing on the floor screaming. He ran over to her and put her back in her cradle. But he thought this was very odd, how could a 2 month old child get out of the cradle when she can't even crawl. He looked at her and said, "she is the one".  
He decided that when she was old enough he would send her to a school where they made it so people could control their powers. That evening the night was calm and quit. The man sat by the fire as Rinoa was laying in her cradle. He noticed that she wasn't sleeping, that she was starring at the sky like she new something but the man didn't think anything about it since she was only 2 months old.  
Late into the night when everyone was asleep the man awoke. He heard a moving in the bushes outside. He realized that it was Wendigo, Wendigo knew that Rinoa was still alive and he wanted something from her. The man grabed Rinoa and quickly ran out through the back. He ran as fast as he could with Rinoa close to his chest. Just then Wendigo came running right in front of him. He ran away as fast as possible. The man came to some deep bushes, there he hide Rinoa he knew she would be safe because he would never be able to save himself now.  
The man whispered to Rinoa that he loved her and then ran. Soon all you could hear were the helpless screams of the man. Shorty after Wendigo walked away. But he would be back.  
The next morning a couple were walking through the forest and they heard a cry. They bother thought it sounded like a baby crying. They ran toured the cries. There they found little Rinoa lieing in the bushes crying. The couple new they couldn't take care of her so they took her to a Orphanege. They new she would be safe here. 


	2. Seventeen years later

17 years later chapter 2  
  
  
  
Zell? Zell?..............ZELL! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!  
Zell: what?? leave me alone Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: NO Zell you have to get up or the leader will get mad and kick your ass!  
  
Zell: whatever......... *zell goes back to sleep*   
  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
  
Rinoa: Zell? get up!!!  
  
Zell: FINE!!! just leave me alone!!!  
  
Rinoa: fine, well I'm taking a walk wanna come?  
  
Orphanege Leader: Rinoa where are you going?  
  
Rinoa: oh I was going to take a walk if thats ok.  
  
Orphanege Leader: ok just be back in an hour or so  
  
  
As Rinoa walked across the beach she heard someone running behind her.  
  
Zell: RINOA!! wait up!  
  
Rinoa: I thought you wanted me to leave you alone.  
  
Zell: yeah well um.......I need the exercise  
  
Rinoa: yeah sure......  
  
Zell: can I ask you something?  
  
Rinoa: what?  
  
Zell: whats the deal? I mean my parents died so I came here but why are you here? what happened to your parents?  
  
Rinoa: my father was killed when I was only a couple months old.  
  
Zell: oh..........um I'm sorry  
  
Rinoa: don't feel bad for me, I don't remember him anyways.  
  
Zell: but what about your mom?  
  
Rinoa: I...I don't know, the couple that found me they came here once to talk to me when I was little but they never mentioned my mother, All they told me was what happened to my father.  
  
Zell: thats strange, didn't you ever ask?  
  
Rinoa: no, I guess I just didn't want to know, the couple said that when they saw my fathers body it was torn up pretty badly so I just didn't want to know what happened to my mother.  
  
Zell: oh thats to bad what happened to your father  
  
Rinoa: I guess, I mean how can you feel bad for someone if you never even knew them.  
  
Zell: yeah I guess your right.  
  
Rinoa: so what happened to your parents?  
  
Zell: they were killed in a fire, remember I was adopted by a couple but I came back here, I didn't like it there I like living alone with no one to control me.  
  
Rinoa: I know what you mean, after I'm old enough to get out of here I want to go to Balamb Garden.  
  
Zell: yeah I remember my parents telling me that one day I would go there,   
  
Rinoa: well I haven't told anyone but........I'm planning to leave tonight, thats why I went for a walk I wanted to see the beach for the last time.  
  
Zell: let me come with you! I want to get out of here   
  
Rinoa: ok just be ready tonight at midnight when everone is asleep. 


	3. The Escape

The Escape chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was midnight as Rinoa got her things together. Before she woke up Zell she stopped and looked at the little silver ring. She thought to herself, " I wonder why I have this? I wonder who gave it to me". But she thought nothing about it and tip-toed over to Zell.  
  
Rinoa: zell...zell wake up.  
  
Zell: hmm....oh w what?  
  
Rinoa: come one its midnight hurry up. But be quite.  
  
As Zell grabed a couple things he saw Rinoa, she looked like she was in a trance.  
  
Zell: Rinoa? are you ok?  
  
Rinoa: what oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking of something.  
  
Zell: um ok...  
*Zell thinking to himself*  
I don't think she was thinking, I think she was ina trance or something but whatever was happening I'm gonna find out sooner or later.  
*back to reality*  
  
Rinoa and Zell Quitely crept out of the stone building and out into the open. They stopped and took one last look at the Orphanege. In a way they were going to miss it for they had lived there for almost there whole lives.  
  
Rinoa: Well come on Zell we have a big journey ahead of us.  
  
Zell: yeah ok lets go.......Rinoa? are you crying?  
  
Rinoa: .......yeah.. I know it sounds weird but I'm going to miss this place. This is the only home I have ever known,  
  
Zell: its ok I'm gonna miss it too. *puts arm around Rinoa*   
  
Zell: come on lets go, just don't look back.  
  
Rinoa: ok..........lets go.  
  
As the two walked in the night they stopped after walking 10 miles and made camp.   
  
Zell: well only 30 more miles  
  
Rinoa: yeah I'm so tired, we should get some sleep.  
  
Zell: ok are you hungry?  
  
Rinoa: um not really I just want to sleep.  
  
In the morning they packed everything up and headed out once more.  
  
Rinoa: Zell stop.  
  
Zell: Rinoa whats wrong  
  
Rinoa: Quite, did you hear that? don't move  
  
Zell: Rinoa, what is it???  
  
  
Suddenly a giant Iguion jumped out!! in moments it jumped out with its giant claws out.  
  
Zell: RINOA!! WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Suddenly Rinoa's eyes turned dark blue and she started saying "mae lee dee ka" over and over. Then suddenly the Iguion was stunned. And Rinoa fell to the ground.  
  
Irvine: WATCH OUT!!!!  
  
Irvine jumped out of the bushes and shot the Iguion several times. The Iguion fell to the ground, it laid there dead.  
  
Zell: who the hell are you???  
  
Irvine: thanks for the thank you! I just saved your life.  
  
Zell: sorry, well whats your name anyways?  
  
Irvine: my name is Irvine Kinneas I'm headed to Balamb Garden to see my old friend Squall.  
  
Zell: well thats where we are........oh my god Irvine help me! something happened to Rinoa.  
  
Irvine: yeah my motorcical is over there, you have to hold her but I could get you two there in about 65 minutes.  
  
Zell: yeah yeah thats fine just hurry!! 


	4. Squall Leonhart Chapter 4

Squall Loenhart chapter 4  
  
  
  
30 minutes had passed. Only 35 more minutes remained till they arrived at the garden.  
  
Zell: so Irvine where are you from?  
  
Irvine: I'm from another garden on the other side of the planet.  
  
Zell: oh really? whats this garden called?  
  
Irvine: I can't say, the garden that I'm from has to keep a low profile.  
  
Zell: why?  
  
Irvine: um Zell? I can't tell you  
  
Zell: but why not?  
  
Irvine: I just can't ok?  
  
Zell: why?  
  
Irvine: Zell I can't tell you, when I joined the garden I swore not to tell anyone what our garden is called.  
  
Zell: oh thats cool, but why?  
  
Irvine: ok Zell I'm gonna tell you this once and only once......SHUT THE HELL UP!! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT MY GOD DAMN GARDEN IS CALLED!! OK? SO JUST SHUT UP!!  
  
Zell:..........why?  
  
Irvine:..............................  
  
*10 minutes of dead silence*  
  
Zell: lets sing a song  
  
Irvine: NO  
  
Zell: 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer! you take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Zell: 10 bottles of beer on the wall, 10 bottles of beer on the wall! you take one doen pass it around 9 bottles of beer on the wall!!  
  
Irvine: Zell?!  
  
Zell: 9 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
Irvine: Zell?!  
  
Zell: you take one down pass it around!!!  
  
Irvine: ZELL!! SHUT UP SHIT FACE!!  
  
Zell:......................................  
  
Irvine: we're here.  
  
Zell:...........I want a hotdog  
  
Irvine: um ok thats nice well lets go inside.  
  
As they walked inside Irvine showed Zell where the nurse was.  
  
Zell: um hi we well she needs your help.  
  
Garden Nurse: oh ok well come over here and put her on one of the beds.  
  
Zell: will she be ok?  
  
Garden Nurse: well what happened to her?  
  
Zell: we got into a big fight with some short of animal, and all the sudden she started levitating and her eyes turned dark blue, then she just fell to the ground.  
  
Garden Nurse:isn't the first time I've seen this, I know what this is  
  
Zell: well what is it???  
  
Garden Nurse: she is beginning to understand her powers.  
  
Zell: what do you mean?  
  
Garden Nurse: she is a Sorsorous, she has powers, she can do things that poeple would only dream of  
  
Zell: um.........I uh wow.....  
  
Garden Nurse: I don't want to tell you what to do or anything but I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here and let her train her powers.  
  
Zell: of course!! I want her to learn to use her powers  
  
Garden Nurse: well ok, well I'll be in the next room if you need anything, tell me when she wakes up.  
  
At that same time Irvine was walking around looking for Squall Leonhart.  
  
Irvine: Squall?  
  
Irvine: Squall? is that you??  
  
Squall: Irvine??  
  
Irvine: so it is you, good to see ya!  
  
Squall: same with you!  
  
Irvine: Squall, how did you get that scar on your face?  
  
Squall: well remember Seifer? well we got into a fight and he hit me with his sword.  
  
Irvine: ouch!! are you sure your ok? do you want to see a nurse or something to get it checked?  
  
Squall: well......what the hell ok just to be safe I guess  
  
As the two old friends walked to the nurse they started talking about how Irvine found Zell and Rinoa.  
  
Squall: so what did you do today?  
  
Irvine: well I found a kid named Zell and his friend, I think her name is Rinoa.  
  
Squall: how did you find them?  
  
Irvine: I saved their lives  
  
Squall: wow! well I'll ask you more about it later cuz we are at the nurse.  
  
Garden Nurse: ouch Squall lets take a look at that cut. come with me to the back, have a seat on one of the beds.  
  
Squall: hey are thoughs the people you met today over there?  
  
Irvine: oh yeah they are, hey Zell, hows Rinoa doing? any better?  
  
Zell: well she wasn't hurt at all, I found out that all it was, was her learning to use her powers.  
  
Irvine: what powers??  
  
Zell: I guess she's a Sorsorous.  
  
Squall: wow!  
  
Zell: I'm guessing your Squall.  
  
Squall: yeah how did you know?  
  
Zell: Irvine was talking to me about you.  
  
Squall: oh um ok whatever,  
  
Irvine: well lets wait here till Rinoa wakes up. 


	5. Rinoa's Recovery

ok before I start the story I just want to tell all the people that have read it that I'm sorry that it was delayed for so long. with school and homework it takes up a lot of your time, well hope you enjoy the next chapter :)  
  
  
chapter 5 Rinoa's recovery  
  
  
Several hours passed. Rinoa laying there looking as if she was dead. Irvine and Zell stood in the back and talked, but for a reason that he could not explain Squall sat there by Rinoa's side.  
Squall began to remember the fight with Seifer and how when he was cut how all he could think and see was a shadowy figer standing there in the light. He did not think anything about it till now. As Squall thought he said to himself, "could it be?......is she the one?".  
"Squall? did you say something?", said Irvine. "........no....it was nothing". After that Squall just turned away from Irvine and looked at Rinoa.  
Suddenly Rinoa's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes came into focus and sat up slowly. "Irvine, Zell, Rinoa is awake". "RINOA!!", shouted Zell. Zell ran over to Rinoa. "RINOA! RINOA! YOUR OK!!". Rinoa smiled and nodded her head yes. Although she seem a bit confused.  
Rinoa sat up slowly and looked around. "where........where am I?". "Your in the Balamb Gardens first aid wing". Irvine told her. "Who are you?" Rinoa said. "I'm Irvine, I guess you could say I saved your life". Rinoa just looked at him, "thank you", she said slowly. "it was nothing".  
Slowly Squall walked over to Rinoa. Rinoa looked up and their eyes met. Rinoa looked up into Squall's big brown eyes. Suddenly Squall turned away. "who..who are you?", said Rinoa. ".........I'm Squall". Slowly Squall turned and walked away. He felt something inside telling him not to leave but he ignored it and walked back to his room.  
"Rinoa, I'll be back in a couple minutes". "Alright Irvine, take as long as you need".   
Irvine ran up to Squalls room. "What the hell was that all about Squall?!?" . "..........nothing......I just didn't want t be there anymore...". " AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT??? SHE JUST WOKE UP DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE SUPPORTIVE??". ".........leave me alone". "fine.....maybe next time you come down you'll have a little more respect for us".  
After Irvine left the room Squall laid there on his bed thinking about his vission. "Could she be the one? Is she the one she the one I've been searching for?". 


	6. Squall and Rinoa

Rinoa and Squall chapter 6  
  
  
In the recovery room of the garden Rinoa sat up in bed and talked to Zell. "...Zell, who is Squall? I mean I saw him and we talked..a little bit, but who is he exactly?". "He's from this garden, appearently he's a friend of Irvine's, he seems ok but his quiet......why do you ask?". Rinoa paused, "..........oh no reason".  
At that the garden nurse walked into the room. " ahhh I see your awake, want to try and see if your able to walk across the room?". "um......I'll try".   
Zell and Irvine helped her out of the bed. Zell held her arm so she could get up a littlr easier. "ok Rinoa try walking from the bed to the door, remember your going to have to walk back to the bed at the end, so only walk as far as you think you can go", said the nurse. Rinoa got up and started taking small weak steps. After the first few steps she was walking fine but she was still weak. She got to the door and colapsed onto the floor.  
"Rinoa! are you ok??", Zell shouted in terrer. " I'm fine, I just tripped over myself, I still feel a little shacky". "well boys its time for you to go, Rinoa needs to get a lot of rest tonight, you can come back tomorrow morning and see her". "ok well good night Rinoa see ya tomorrow, I promise". "good night Zell, good night Irvine".   
As they left the room Squall was walking down the steps at the exact moment. Squall aw them comming and really didn't feel like talking to anyone so he ran and hide behind on of the plants. "Zell lets go up to Squalls room, I need to talk with him". "ok I'll meet you up there, I'm gonna see if they have any hotdogs left!!".  
After they disapeared Squall walked over to the room Rinoa was *sleeping* in. The door was closed and he didn't want the nurse to see him (she would judt kick his ass out of the room) so he peeked through the window on the door. He saw the nurse walk into the bathroom and all the sudden Rinoa sat up and began waving her hands very gracefully as if she was casting a spell. Suddenly a red glowing light came from her hands. It floated up and inside of it dark gold letters spun in it. Squall tried to make the words out, he saw that they said,......the....light...of..the...moon.......will..tell,. "what?? what light? tell what?? Squall thought in confusion. Suddenly Rinoa let out a gasp in horror and fell to the floor, as if something was controling her, as if something was making her do that. The nurse heard the noise and burst out of the bathroom and ran to Rinoa.   
Squall saw her comming and ran back to his room. He decided that he'd TRY and talk to Rinoa tomorrow. As he walked to his room he heard a very loud sound. He turned around and saw it was Rinoa, she burst from the door and cried out "SQUALL!!!". she ran to him. Squall in shock grabed her hand and ran outside leaving the nurese confused.  
Squall took her to a place outside the garden. There he set her down and said " are you ok?". Rinoa looked up at him and said "I don't know what came over me......its....its like something is controling me from inside but I don't know how to stop it". Squall looked confused. "what do you mean?". Rinoa sighed and said, " its like someone or something is comumitcating through me, like I do things that people will claim I did but I can't remember it". " Well I might know why this is happening to you". Rinoa looked up, " you do?? well what is it??".   
Squall took a deep breath and said, " well I don't know if this is the case but the nurse said that you are a sorseress and that your learning to use your powers". Rinoa looked a little weird at him. " want to know a seceret?, well I've known since I was 10 that I was going to be a sorseress, hehe in the orphanage I uset to try and see if I could cast spells and play tricks on the other kids, it worked a couple of times and I decided that when I was 17 I would run away and come here to get the proper training for my powers".  
Squall looked at her in shock, " you knew?.....why did you tell anyone??.....wait! then explain to me what that ray of light was in the recovery room 20 minutes ago!! I saw you, you were doing something! a red ray of light came from your hands! Rinoa what was that?!?!". Rinoa looked at him in terrer. "its happening......it wasn't a lie!". "whats not a lie? whats happening? Rinoa whats going on???". Rinoa paused "........when I was in the Orphanage I uset to take walks along the beach and one day I ran into a woman, she looked a little like me, she said that one day someone would have this great power over me, but one day I would be able to destroy it". Rinoa's eyes began to water. " I'm just .scared ok?!?!" Rinoa started to run. "RINOA! WAIT!!". Squall ran after her, he grabed her arm and stopped her. " Rinoa stop this! its ok I swear! just calm down!!! I promise we will protect you!! I won't let anything happen to you!!". Rinoa looked up at Squall, as their eyes met Squall began to bring his head closer to Rinoa's. Rinoa did the same. At that moment they shared their first kiss.  
Suddenly Rinoa pulled her head away. She turned and ran to the garden. Squall did not follow he just stood there and watched her, he knew that he would see her the next day. After that Squall started walking back as a little smile was on his face.   
  
  
well I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to put some drama into it. Review it and tell me what you think :) hehe and I know I miss spelled some of the words. well the next chapter will be out soon :) 


	7. A Little Thing Called Love

A Little Thing Called Love chapter 7  
  
  
  
The next morning Rinoa felt well enough that she could walk around with the others. Irvine and Zell were showing her around (Irvine gave Zell a tour). "Rinoa see, see this is the cafeteria where we can get hotdogs!!", Zell said in excitment. Rinoa laughed a little bit " haha ok Zell calm down". "Com'on, lets get some lunch", Irvine said.  
  
After they finished their lunch they were walking around when suddenly a girl about their age bumped into them. "OH! I'm sorry I was in such a hurry I wasn't watching for anyone!". "Its ok just next time could ya be a little more careful?", Zell said. "OH yeah I will just I'm late for a Garden Festival commity meeting......uh? OH YEAH! I'm Selphie", she said proudly. " um...well I got to go I'm really running late..well I'll see ya'll later sometime!!! BYE!!".  
  
".............well who was that little happy ray of sunshine?", Zell asked sarcasticly. "uh? oh thats Selphie, I see her all the time in the garden", Irvine said with his eyes fixed on her back. "hehehe um....Irvine? do you like Selphie?", Rinoa asked. "um.....maybe....", "hehehe yep you like her, its ovbious!", Rinoa said with a smerk on her face.  
  
After that little insedent they decided just to walk around and hang out. "Rinoa! Rinoa over here! I found Squall!" Zell yelled. "hi Squall how are you?", Rinoa said kinda nervously. "..........I'm ok, same as yesterday". "hey um do you guys think I could talk to Rinoa for a minute?...........alone?". Zell and Irvine looked at each other and turned to Squall, each with a big smile on their faces. " sure go ahead *talk* all you guys need to", said Zell as he winked at Irvine. " Zell its not what your thinking, I just have to ask her something ok?". "um can I have a say in this?? Squall you can talk to me alone if you want to". Rinoa said fermly.  
  
Rinoa and Squall walked over to the same spot they were at the night before. "so what did you need to tell me?". Squall took a deep breath and said, " we weren't done talking last night, you never quit explained everything to me." " well Squall I really don't understand any of this myself.....I mean I' scared! I don't know whats happening anymore, I mean I do but then again I don't, and it scares be because I feel like I can't control myself anymore!" " um ok well I guess I'll talk to you later........". Squall turned and walked away thinking to his self, " why didn't I tell her how I feel about her!!".   
  
Rinoa walked back over to Irvine and Zell. "so what did he want to talk to you about?". "oh nothing......he just wanted to know if I was ok now." "you are....right?", Irvine asked. "yeah I feel a lot better now". " well ok lets go back inside I want to find Selphie".  
  
That night Squall decided to try it one more time. At dinner Squall came over and pulled Rinoa from the table. "com'on, I wanna tell ya something". Squall pulled her into a different place this time, it was outside next to a beautiful foutain that was lit up. "yes? what did you want to talk to me about?". Squall took a deep breath and started to say. " Rinoa I.....Rinoa I lov............", he took another deep breath, " Rinoa I love you, ok? I love you". He felt releaf in his heart. Rinoa just looked at him with her big brown eyes in a bit of shock. "Rinoa? Rino..a". Suddenly Rinoa just brought up the courage and kissed him.   
  
She didn't know what came over her but she did it and she felt happy. She sat up and said " I love you too". she said smiling. For the first time Rinoa saw Squall's face look happy and suddenly a smile appeared on his face. " you do?.........". "yes, yes I do". Both of them looked at each other with a smile on their faces. At that moment their lips touched and they shared one more kiss.  
  
At the same moment Zell was walking out looking for Rinoa, he had something to tell her as well. Zell stopped and his mouth dropped open. He saw how pashionet they were toured each other and just stood there watching in shock. "Ri......Rinoa?!". Rinoa looked up. "oh no" she said under her breath. Zell looked at her and just ran away. "ZELL! ZELL WAIT!! COME BACK!! ZELL!!!".  
  
Rinoa's eyes filled up with tears. She turned to Squall and rapped her arms around him and started to cry softly. "Rinoa? its ok, don't cry just talk things out with Zell, it will be ok I promise". Squall tried to act comforting but did have uch expereance with that.  
  
Rinoa sat up and told Squall she had to go and try and find Zell. She would be back in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
well I hope you liked this chapter, I know in the last chapter the story changed a bit but it will all even out in the end so stay tooned for the next chapter! :) 


	8. Tell The Truth

Tell The Truth!  
  
  
  
Ok before I start I just want to say to all my readers that I know I stop on my story a lot and I'm REALLY sorry!!! You guys know how it is with school and crap like that. Anyway, please say tooned because I plan to finish this story it just might take a while :) oh yeah one more thing........some of the reviewers, if you don't like the way I write, well the door is right over there and I have no problem showing you to it :)  
  
  
It was starting to rain when Rinoa woke up the next day finding herself in Squalls arms. She looked up and smiled at him. She wanted to enjoy this moment, but just then she remembered last night and how Zell looked at her. She knew she should talk to him, but she had a feeling inside that she would make things worse. She looked up and Squall again and this time he looked back and smiled slightly. "Rinoa, do you think your going to be able to talk to Zell?". "Squall.........as much as I want to......I..I don't think I should...maybe you should talk to him". "ME?!? Rinoa why me???". "I'm not sure......something inside me is telling me..I.....*sigh* I just don't know".  
  
Later at lunch Squall and Rinoa walked down to the cafateria together. She spotted Zell at a table. "Rinoa, this is your chance". *sigh* "yes, I guess so, I'll see you in a little bit, ok?". Rinoa kissed Squall on the cheek and walked toured Zell.  
  
  
"Zell? Can....can I talk to you?". "Rinoa?....um sure, um I mean yeah I've got time". They walked out into the back and sat down on the grass. "Zell.....I know you saw Squall and me last night and I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, but........you need to understand that we love each other and.....well I don't know any other way I can say it". *sigh* "Rinoa I have to confess..... I've liked you since the day you came to the orphanage huh....I just never thought you end up with anyone else.....I thought..I thought you'd end up with me......I love you Rinoa......" "Zell I'm sorry but I don't like you that way, but you're the closes friend I have and know one can ever take that away! NO ONE! You remember that!" Rinoa leaned closer and gave Zell a hug.   
  
  
"WAIT!!, Rinoa can I ask you something before you leave?". "what is it Zell?". "well what...whats wrong with you? I mean I see you at night and you, you look like something is wrong or something, I mean at night you do something totally strange then in the morning you can't remember a thing". "*sigh* you know what? I wish I knew, huh I really truly wish I knew, but I don't....I really don't know whats wrong with me. Well I'm going to go back inside and get something to eat, you want to come?". "No that's ok I'm going to go do some stuff around the gaden". As Rinoa walked off Zell watched and a little smile came upon his face, for he had an idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Rinoa walked inside and found Squall sitting at a table with Zell. She was shocked that they were talking without yelling at one another. "Zell? Squall? What are you two doing??". "Rinoa, I think Zell found someone who can help you". "are you serious? How do you know? How do you know whoever this person is can help me??". You'll see, her name is Edea. They claim she is a Sorceress and a very powerful one at that, she might be ale to help you. " well if you think so........um I guess it's worth a try".  
  
  
Author's note; ok ok! I know what your thinking! But trust me this will pull the whole story into place!!!!! I can't wait till I finish the next chapter! I promise you it will be done because I really really want to get this done so PLEASE review this chapter and tell me what you think! The next chapter should be out soon!! :-D 


	9. Finding The Answers

Finding The Answers chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
That very next morning Irvine came running into the room where Squall, Rinoa, and Zell were sleeping. Irvine had heard the news last night and decided that he should come along (he decided this by himself). "RINOA!! SQUALL!!.....oh yeah and Zell....WAKE UP!!!! I've been waiting for two hours now!!". *Rinoa rubs her eyes* "Irvine what are you talking about?". "ya know! Edea?! The sorceress!". "wait, Irvine how do you know about this?". "well I uh I.........*sigh* I couldn't help but listen to ya'll in the Cafatereia last night.....and well I decided you'd need my help, ya know incase she's evil or something". Rinoa laughed slightly. "oh really? Is that so Irvine? *sigh* well ok, BUT! Don't get into the way ok?". "I won't Rinoa, I swear!".   
  
A couple hours later, after they had breakfast (hotdogs, of course) they decided to go in search of Edea. " ok, lets see, they say she lives up somewhere not far from here, she should be visiting for a festival or something anyway, they said the town isn't far from here. Lets get movin".   
  
About thirty minutes passed and they were still walking. "Zell are you sure we're not lost?". "pretty sure". *sigh*  
  
Fifteen more minutes passed, and they finally arrived in the city (yes, it was the right one) "So where should she be?". "Well I'm not sure, but lets just looked around, calm down Rinoa". "WAIT! Hold on guys, there's a hotdog stand! I'll be right back ok?". The other three walked to a near by bench as Squall pulled Rinoa into a corner near an allie. "Squall? What are you doing?". "Rinoa, are you sure Zell knows what he's doing? I mean he doesn't seem that smart.'' " Squall, I've known Zell since I can remember, if I can trust him, you can trust him, so he has a very disturbing thing for hotdogs so what? Well com'on lets head back to Irvine and Zell". "ok ok I guess your right". Squall gave Rinoa a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand and walked back to the bench that Irvine was sitting on.   
  
" Ok guys let's starting looking. We should probably look for some weird looking place or something". Later on after searching for what seemed like hours, they finally cam upon a strange looking place that looked like a place a sorceress would be. "do you think this could be it?". "Well will never find out unless we look".   
  
They walked up to the door, and they didn't even have to knock on the door, as the door opened slowly. They all looked at each other and they walked in slowly. "hello? Does a woman named Edea live here?". Suddenly a voice came from a room near by. "I've been expecting you". Zell had to keep from laughing as a little smile came to his face and he snickered a little bit. But suddenly the woman in the chair turned her head and gave Zell an evil look. " do find something funny sir? Do you think this is a game? Do you Zell sir?''. "wait! How do you know my name lady?". "huh I have my ways. Come let me see you all".   
  
They all stood there for a moment. Rinoa took a deep breath and walked slowly toured her. " are...are you Sorceress Edea?". "yes I am Rinoa, yes". "Well we thought you could help me....see I have kind of a problem". "Yes I know huh I was sure you'd come one day". "wait..how do you....". "that's not the point right now Rinoa I'm here to help you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do". Irvine stood there, he looked like he was ready to shoot whoever this woman was in the head. "WELL THEN MISS EDEA! COULD WE ATLEAST SEE YOUR FACE??". A woman with cold green eyes turned and stared Irvine straight in the eyes. "is this better for you Irvine?". "um......yeah......".  
  
" Now Rinoa, what is this so called problem you have?". "Well ever since I was little I keep..well I keep having these moments where I do something one minute, and then I don't remember anything. And the things I do aren't normal, its almost like someone is controlling me". "Rinoa I don't think your telling me everything, I cense someone told you or didn't something to you when you were young". " Well um yes actually when I was a little girl I uset to take walks along the beach by myself, and one day I got lost and I found myself talking to a woman that looked a little like me. And she told me that.....ok this may sound weird but she said that someone had some sort of power over me, and that's all I can remember".  
  
"Well Rinoa, it seems I can help,but you must give me a few days to figure it out. Return in three days and I will be able to help".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On their way back to the garden they didn't talk much. They didn't really know what to say. As Zell and Irvine walked in front Rinoa and Squall walked behind. Squall put his arm around Rinoa and whispered in her ear so they others couldn't hear them. "Rinoa, are you sure you want to go back? Weren't you scared?" *sigh* " well I don't really have a choice now, I got myself into this and I'm going to finish what I have started". Squall looked away and they said nothing else on the way back to the garden.  
  
  
Authors note; ok ok!! I know some of this chapter was kind of cheesy but......hey could ya blame me? How else would you have them meet Edea?? Hehehehe ok well anyway PLEASE review this chapter! The next one will be out soon :) 


End file.
